Morbid Compulsions
by darkalbino
Summary: Shinjo has had his loving eyes on his brother for months, and after years of separation, he isn't going to let a stupid thing like morality get in the way of their happy reunion. And Naruto is just going to have to learn to accept that. ShinjoNaru.
1. Part I

**Title**: Morbid Compulsions

**Rating**: M

**Authors**: darkalbino and Skully

hurrr |B

This is an ongoing RP between Skully and me of Shinjo and Naruto~

If you haven't seen in a couple of my recent fics, Shinjo is essentially "dark!Naruto", but with the addition that he's Naruto's crazyderanged twin brother who is obsessively in love with him, so he's not _really _him, just kinda based on the personality. I hope that makes sense pff :I

BASICALLY IF YOU WANT SOME HOT DARK!NARU/NARU ACTION, HERE YA GO! 8D

Skully: **Shinjo**

darkalbino: **Naruto**

**Warnings**: ShinjoNaru (Dark!Naru/Naru), _**twincest**_, yaoi, violence, sexual situations (including bondage and sadism/masochism), strong language.

**Disclaimer**: blah blah i don't own it shut up

* * *

**Morbid Compulsions  
Part I**

"What do you want in your latte, sir? …Sir?"

Blue eyes flickered from behind fluttering lids before they turned to the impatient young brunette barista. One hand shifted to rest on her hip as the other shook the small amount of milk she had already poured into the recycled paper cup. She jerked her head to the side, eyebrow raising.

"Just some caramel and chocolate," the distracted young man bit off in reply, furrowing his brows lightly as his eyes cut yet again to the blond man sitting a few tables away. He didn't have to ask what that man was drinking, didn't have to wonder what music he was listening to with those earbuds stuck in his ears, he knew without being told any of this. Even if it had been years since the two of them had even spoke.

"Your latte," the woman stated and pushed the cup at him across the small, wooden counter.

"Thank you," he replied and pulled his purchase to him without looking her way, eyes locked on the small smirk that crossed the lips across the room. Amusement from the comic the other man was reading no less.

The observing man moved slowly, sipping the hot liquid with the smallest of winces. His steps carried him right outside the radius he had set between them, not ready to approach his mark just yet. Not since he had found the young man, Naruto, had he even made his presence known. It was better this way. He was biding his time after all, perfecting his plans.

Naruto closed his comic and set it down on the table, becoming more aware of the hum of music in his ears that had only been serving as white noise while he read. His eyes flickered over the cover, chuckling softly at the image of a worried Flash running from a group of stupid mean-faced clouds and the title exclaiming "Invasion of the Cloud Creatures!"

Smile slipping into an annoyed frown, Naruto slid the comic to the side and pulled out his phone, flipping it open and frowning deeper at the digital 2:57 PM that shone back at him. His brow knitted as he scrolled through his contacts, stopping at 'Dogbreath' and jabbing his thumbs over the buttons until he had _Wher the fuck r u - got class at 3:30_ typed and sent before he tossed the phone onto the table, where it clattered to a stop near his hot chocolate.

Probably wasn't so hot anymore though.

"Are you finished with that, sir?"

Naruto's head jerked side and up, meeting the large brown eyes of a waitress. "Huh?"

She smiled at his expression -his mouth was smeared with some leftover whip-cream- and pointed to his half-empty mug, "You're drink?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah!" He grinned and picked it up, handing it to her with a laugh, "Thanks, sorry."

The woman nodded and placed the mug on her tray, but didn't move, just continued smiling down at him.

Naruto's cheeks flushed under the stare. "Uh...what?"

"You've got some..." she made a vague motion with her hand over her lips, giggling when Naruto raised a brow and smushed his hand all over his mouth, grinning stupidly when it came away dotted with cream before he wiped it clean on his shirt.

The woman tilted her head, resting her tray against her hip. "Cute," she chimed, but then abruptly frowned and jerked her thumb in the other direction of the cafe, "coulda sworn you were sitting over there earlier though."

Naruto watched her shrug and walk away, brow knitted in confusion as he glanced at the direction she'd pointed.

"Fuck," was seethed before Naruto's questioning gaze was avoided. He grabbed at a random brochure and pulled it up to cover his face, feigning _immense _interest in whatever this was - english learning service or some shit. "Heh…engrish…," he mumbled to himself before remembering why he was looking at it.

Peeking a little over the top and glad he had chosen to wear a cap today, he glared at the waitress walking away, knowing she had to have been the one to draw Naruto's attention his way.

Thinking back on it, sitting down in the same coffee shop in order to continue to watch Naruto hadn't been one of his best ideas. Now he was waiting and banking on a distraction to whisk the other man's attention - and gorgeous, blue eyes - away again.

A blond brow slowly arched up as Naruto watched a man across the room, so engrossed in some brochure that he was fairly sure the guy had his mouth pressed up against the words. He squinted and made a curious sound, picking up the same copy that sat in the little condiment basket at his own table and ripping it open in front of his face, expecting to find something pretty goddamn interesting.

He was severely disappointed.

_¿Quieres aprender Inglés? _

His lips pursed, "Ker...os..aprundaaarrr.." he leaned forward in concentration, staring at the foreign-nese for a moment and then promptly slamming back into his seat. "The fuck ever! This is America!"

Without warning, the brochure was snatched out of his hands and smacked across the back of his head. "Ow! The hell!" he cried, hands clasping over his hair as he glared up at a grinning Kiba.

"What're you yelling about now, blondie?"

Nearly visibly sighing in relief as Naruto's friend thankfully stole his attention away, the man threw the brochure down. If he had to stare at the over-exaggerated smile of another stereotypical foreigner again…he'd promptly barf all over them.

Naruto had class in thirty minutes with this brown-haired newcomer, where he'd be inaccessible for at least an hour. It depended on if the teacher felt like being a slacker today or not.

Watching the two young men closely, he sipped at his latte, needing to at least get his money's worth from it before it went cold.

Naruto grabbed his phone and shouldered his backpack, his chair scraping softly against the floor as he stood up. "You said 2:30 man, I've got better things to do than sitting here waiting for you hairy ass to show up. What happened?"

Kiba grinned and slung an arm around his friend, tugging him down cheek-to-cheek, despite Naruto's warning growl and the un-amused upturn of his mouth. "Funny story. I _was _on my way here, until I passed by the tennis courts-"

"What the _fuck _Kiba? That's on the other side of camp-

"Where there girls' team just _happens _to be having a tournament." Kiba chuckled as the other man went slack-jawed.

Naruto pushed closer to him, fiddling with the strap of his bag as his lips stretched into a slow grin. "In...in the little white skirts?"

Kiba winked and lifted one hand, making a mock gun at him. "In the little white skirts."

"Fuck Stats?"

"Fuck Stats."

And with that decision made, both men sprung away from each other and out the cafe door, entirely oblivious to the narrowed blue eyes on their backs.

Watching the two nearly skip out, he hissed sharply. "Oh, what the fuck?" After a few people nearby turned to eye him, he blinked and gestured to his cup with a sheepish grin.

They turned away, one man shaking his head and mumbling something about youth these days and their foul mouths, and he guzzled down the rest of his latte. Then his cup was tossed in the nearby garbage as he got up, fully intent on following Naruto even if he planned to skip class.

Not even white tennis skirts were going to ruin his plan today. No matter how short they were.

**x-X-0-x-x**

Naruto's brow twitched, his fingers hooked into the diamond-shaped holes of the fence as he stared at the empty courts. "You promised me little white skirts," he muttered.

"They were here!" Kiba shouted beside him. He glowered and the chain-fence rattled under the bang of his forehead. "Game musta finished."

Naruto pushed his cheek against the back of his hand, blowing a bang out of his face as he stared solemnly at the other man. "Class is already too far in to go now."

"Yeah..." Kiba sighed and leaned back on his heels, holding his weight up by his grip on the fence as he smiled slightly, "Wanna go throw rocks at professors' cars?"

Naruto snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Nah, I'm supposed to meet Sasuke later for tutoring shit." He glanced back at the bleachers, pouting. "Guess I should at least _try _and finish the problems he gave me."

Kiba curled his lip, letting his tongue flop out beneath a sharp canine, "Blech, he's making you boring." He grinned and hopped back, giving Naruto a two-finger salute. "Guess I'll see ya later then, yeah?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned and straddled one of the bleacher seats, waving to his friend before dragging out a giant brick from his bag that read _Chemistry_.

Narrowed eyes were fixed on the tennis courts as the owner walked by briskly. He paused and squinted then leaned against the fence.

There were no short skirts.

Glancing around while walking a little further towards the opposite edge of the court, he paused suddenly when he finally found where Naruto had gone.

A grin sprawled over his face and he walked more quickly around to behind the bleachers, crouching down to help avoid being seen. His eyes darted around, taking a mental inventory of their surroundings.

He patted his messenger bag. When Naruto left, he could do this, after weeks of planning, he'd finally have an opening. Damn Naruto for being so damn sociable, it barely left any moments where he was completely alone.

Naruto's eyes had begun to glaze over the text, but suddenly snapped back to attention as his body tensed. A slick chill ran up his spine as the hair on his arms stood on end, his stomach plunging in time with the fold of his lips between his teeth.

Someone was watching him.

Naruto knew this wasn't the same as that "once in a while" paranoia people usually get, he'd felt this before, too many times for it not to raise concern. Blue eyes shifted warily at their surroundings, noting the mostly empty space save for a few sparse students.

He could never see anyone, no one ever approached him, touched him - but he could feel it, and he always trusted his gut.

Naruto shut his book and stuffed it into his bag, quickly whipped out his phone as he stood up and dialed Sasuke's number. Hopefully he wouldn't be too annoyed about moving up their session a bit.

Moving as soon as Naruto got up from his seat, the man shoved a hand in his bag to fish out a bottle and a hand-rag. The top of the chemical was twisted off and the rag placed over it before he tipped it over to douse the cloth. Shoving the bottle back in his bag, he rounded on Naruto, paying close attention to make sure he stayed out of sight.

A long, steadying breath slipped through his lips before he struck, arm jerking around Naruto's neck and placing the rag against his nose and mouth. His heart jackhammered in his chest, other arm swinging around to hold the other man steady while he tugged his body around the bleachers and out of viewing range of the students across the field.

Naruto's eyes widened, his fingers gripping and clawing at the arm around his throat as he reflexively inhaled the cloth over his face. The erratic strum of his heart slowed and wisps of black crept into the edges of his vision as his eyes rolled back, merely white slits between his lids by the time he finally stopped struggling and went limp and heavy in his captor's arms.

His belongings were scattered on the grass, Sasuke's voice calling out from the small speaker of his phone.

A soft sigh escaped his lips while he kneeled to place Naruto on the ground. Lips pulled up into a soft grin and he ran the back of his hand along the scars adorning the other man's cheek. He almost groaned in longing, but had to make sure he cleaned up the mess he'd just made.

Naruto's things were stuffed into his bag before the phone was picked up.

"Hey, sorry about that. Fuckin' dropped all my shit." The soft grin turned into a wicked smirk. "Luckily my battery didn't pop out again."

On the other end, Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Hn, moron," he said quietly, but his tone was more suspicious than annoyed. There was something...off about Naruto's voice, the satisfaction it was laced with.

His lips thinned. "What did you call for? Are you still coming by later?"

"Oh, right. Look…" He turned to Naruto lying on the ground beside him. "I don't think I'll be able to make it today. Shit came up." Teeth sank into his lower lip in order to keep his grin under control. Even with the risk of Sasuke finding out and fucking up everything, he was still too elated to give much of a shit about it right now.

Sasuke remained quiet for a while, considering.

He didn't know what, but _something _was wrong here. However, seeing as he had no solid reasoning to support his feeling, he simply muttered his understanding and hung up, painfully aware of the gnawing in the pit of his stomach as he shut his phone.

Scoffing when Sasuke hung up, he shut the phone. "Later…douche," he snorted and shoved the cellphone in his pants pocket.

Then he hitched his bag further up his shoulder and moved to lift Naruto's up as well. The only obstacle in his way now was that his car was parked in a parking lot nearly a fourth of a mile from here.

He quirked his lips with a huff and bent over, lifting the limp body before he began the long walk. All the way, he was trying to think of alibis were he to get questioned. Somehow he thought that telling them his friend was drunk and passed out at, not even, four in the afternoon wasn't going to cut it.

**TBC...**

* * *

OH TEH NOES D: (hurrhurrr -Shinjoraepface-)

STALKER!SHINJO FINALLY KIDNAPS HIS BELOVED BROBRO FOR BONDINGTIMES 8') (BONDING = DICK :V)

FINALLY SOMETHING THAT'S ACTUALLY PRETTY LONG AND NOT A FUCKING ONESHOT OR DRABBLE BULLSHIT THING LMAO 8'D

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED~ =u=

comments are appreciated ;w; I'll try and get the next chapter up soon so we can find out what sexyShinjo has in store for his beloved, helpless Naruru B)

~**dark & Skully**


	2. Part II

OHGODDDDD;;;

has it really been SIX MONTHS? -shamelessapologies- ;n; the ever popular excuse_ LIFE GETTIN IN THE WAY_ B( but it's tru :'c BUT I'M NOT DEAD FFF -flailarms- see? 8D

anyway i'm really sorry for the delayy, hopefully i can keep up better now :I;; BIG THANKYOUS AND SNUGGLES TO YOU GUYS WHO ENJOYED THISSS ;u; it means a lot to me when people love these two as much as i do and i'm so happy you can enjoy it ;3; -hugerrybody-

and i think i got a comment about the format/perspective shifting and how it was weird to read - i'm sorry i can't change that :C cuz i didn't write this by myself, it's an RP, which means every few paragraphs the character perspective shifts, that's just...how it's done |'D so i'm sorry if the format seems wonky to read, hopefully it's still understandable ;c

ENJOY~ |D

* * *

**Morbid Compulsions  
Part II**

Even that one time that Naruto had woken up naked, hung-over, and sprawled across a tiled floor was not more uncomfortable than waking up to this.

Slits of blue peered out into a black world, and he panicked for a moment before noticing the hard knot digging into the back of his skull, making him realize he was just blindfolded. His head was hanging forward heavily, weighed down by what felt like bricks in there even though his mind felt more like tufts of cotton trying to piece together what was happening.

Naruto grit his teeth and forced his head up, groaning as it simply fell back over what he could only discern was the straight-edge of a chair. Gradually, his other senses came to life – the pain of hard wood digging into his arms, the burn of rope rubbing against his wrists, and he wasn't entirely sure but he could swear the aroma of popcorn and ramen was thick in the air, something that brought a flash of his own dorm room to the forefront his mind.

He coughed, throat dry and tongue swiping over his lips as he rasped out, "The fuck is going on?"

The popcorn bowl that he had been eating out of was set on the floor once he heard Naruto stirring behind him. The small television in the room was turned down before he turned and leaned over the back of the chair he'd been sitting in. "Are you finally awake then?" he asked then snorted, setting his cheek on his fist.

The first words that raced up from Naruto's gut were _Yeah, I'm fucking awake, _but they cluttered on his tongue, crumbling into a soft breath that spilled out as his lips parted in astonishment.

That voice.

The painful rush of memories threatened to flood him in a blinding pressure behind his eyes before he mercilessly shoved them back. He couldn't allow himself to hope like that and then have it ripped away from him. His tongue moved slowly over his teeth, a beat of hesitance as he raised his head in the general direction of his captor. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Naruto's question was repeated slowly with an amused upturn of lips. "You should already know the answer to that." He chuckled and pushed himself out of his chair then crossed the small amount of space between himself and Naruto.

A small shift went through the air and he paused in front of the other man. He leaned down and grabbed the edges of the blindfold wrapped around Naruto's face. With a snap of his wrists, he jerked it up and grinned. "Peek-a-boo!"

Blue eyes squeezed shut at the sudden brightness before rapidly blinking open, growing double in size around the shrink of his pupils as he stared into what had to be a mirror.

Except there was no way, because his own mouth was hanging open stupidly, while that other one was stretched in a delirious grin. He tried to speak, but the shock had his heart jammed up and hammering inside of his throat. He swallowed twice, trying to get it back down to the safe enclosure of his ribs before managing to choke out one syllable, "Sh..."

"Shinjo," He finished Naruto's syllables for him with a slow nod. "That's a good brother. Still as sharp as I remember." He laughed jovially and let the blindfold drop back in place before straightening. A couple of light slaps were given to Naruto's cheek.

The clear look of shock on Naruto's face was enough to send a joyful chill down his spine. This was turning out way better than he had planned.

The name spoken out loud, where it flew out and made its base in reality snapped Naruto out of his shocked stupor. Along with those slaps to his cheek.

His head suddenly thrashed from side to side, causing the chair to wobble and the blindfold to slip, revealing one wide and blazing blue eye. "Shinjo!" he hollered, rubbing his wrists raw as he struggled to get out of his bindings. "Where did you - how - what the fuck is going?"

Shinjo snorted and smirked, then tilted his head while crossing his arms over his chest. "I found you," he replied simply and snickered a little. "I honestly never expected to, but it's funny how the world works, eh?"

The chair creaked as he settled on Naruto's lap and clasped his hands on either side of his head. "I missed you so much too," he purred in a low voice, holding the other man still while he ran his tongue lewdly up one of the scarred cheeks. "Like you wouldn't believe," he breathed out.

Naruto completely froze as that tongue slid up his cheek, and then promptly jerked his head to the side and out of Shinjo's grip to wipe it off against shoulder.

He couldn't believe his _brother _was sitting on his lap right now. His brother who had been Naruto's sole bond since the death of their parents, his brother whom Naruto had ached after for years, his brother that he hadn't seen or heard a single goddamn thing about since they were fifteen.

"I..." He chewed on his lip, desperately fighting down_ missed you too_. He did. He'd searched for Shinjo for years until his friends convinced him it was better to move on, that it was healthier to live without your other half than to waste away craving and looking for it. His uncovered eye peered at his brother, "...didn't know you were looking for me," he finished quietly.

Ever since we were separated," Shinjo replied. His eyes took a dive across Naruto's torso before rising again. "You've grown up nicely," he said with a light laugh, eyes cutting deep into the blue ones mirroring them. "It's way different up close. Sitting back in the shadows just doesn't cut it when I can…," he trailed off and dropped his hands down to run up Naruto's chest slowly. A shuddering sigh left his lips. "Touch…"

"A few years definitely makes a difference," he said in a low voice, dropping his face down to brush his lips over his brother's.

Naruto's body tensed. "What are you doing," he mumbled, heart pounding furiously in his chest as he leaned back, trying to move away from the invisible burn Shinjo's fingertips left on his skin.

A familiar chill quivered up his spine as his brother's grin widened over his mouth, and Naruto's jaw tightened as he realized Shinjo had been the one giving him this feeling of being watched for months now.

Shinjo's hands snaked around Naruto's ribs, tightening their hold and tugging him closer. "You don't like this?" he asked with upturned brows before a smirk sprawled over his lips. "You'll learn to _love _it. I already do."

A hum rolled up his throat and he took a moment to look his brother over. The panic and confusion and so many other emotions were running wild behind those blue orbs. It was fascinating and adorable at the same time, and he couldn't help running a hand up to run along his lower lip. "Did you look for me?"

Naruto's emotions were raging throughout his body, swelling in every single cell until they threatened to burst. The blindfold hung pathetically off half of his face as he stared into his brother's smiling eyes, his own wide and desperate and wanting none or more - he couldn't even tell.

This wasn't right - morally, he knew that, but being torn in half for nearly five years hadn't been right either.

Naruto noticed how quickly he was breathing, how aware he was of Shinjo's weight and skin and mouth, then abruptly ripped his gaze away from the other man. "Y-yeah," he muttered.

"How long?" Shinjo exhaled against Naruto's lips. "Did you ask your parents? Did you call the adoption agency? Did you call the police? Did you search every record and connection you could grasp until there was nothing left?" With each question, his hands were raised higher, fingers curled and clawing into the tanned flesh. Eventually they were tangled in blond locks, blindfold tightened back into place.

"Did you try everything you could think of?" he hissed, brows furrowed low.

"I tried!" Naruto hollered, angry now at the fact that his desperation and searching was being questioned.

He chewed on his lip, staring into the black cloth as he fought back the pressure building up behind his eyes.

How could he look into his brother's face and tell him that he had tried to fill the hole their separation had carved into him, by stuffing other people in there? People whom he had come to care about and people who had convinced him to let go.

Eyes narrowing, Shinjo yanked back on the hold he had on his brother's head. "Then why, when I had finally found you, followed you for months, not see you looking for a _damn thing_?" he growled, anger slowly boiling in the pit of his gut. It was something he'd kept on the backburner of his mind this whole time, tried not to think that his beloved brother could have just abandoned him like that.

"All I saw was a lot of goddamn _dicking around_ with your goddamn _friends_," he bit out and dug his nails into Naruto's skull. "Was I that easily replaced? I kept your stupid ass safe all that time for _that_?"

Naruto hissed at the tug on his hair, his anger and guilt building up in reaction to Shinjo's, so high and heavy it collapsed in on itself inside of him. "At least they were _there _for me to dick around with! What the fuck were you sneaking around for? Huh?" He twisted in his brother's grasp, bucking to try and throw him off as he blindly released the storm of emotion flaring through him. "What the fuck is this? Bringing me here with this - this shit for what? To fucking lecture me about how I picked my friends over you?"

A rough snort puffed through Shinjo's nostrils and he stood abruptly. "No," he replied in a quick, short breath. Lifting a leg, a quick grin flicked up his lips. "Just some brotherly bonding," he said before kicking Naruto solidly in the chest, knocking him backwards on the floor, still tied to the chair. "We have a lot to catch up on," he said and grinned. A few steps and the heel of his foot was jabbed beneath his brother's Adam's apple.

Naruto's world swam as a wet choke flew out of him.

He'd trained himself to be in the mindset that he would never see his brother again, and even in the slivers of hope and fantasy where he did, this type of reunion was never something that had even crossed his mind.

But he wasn't going down without a fight, not even for Shinjo, and he desperately kicked his legs out to try and knock him over, despite still being blindfolded with a foot digging into his throat.

In order to dodge the kicks, Shinjo had to pull his foot off Naruto's neck and sidestepped. "You know I love you, right, bro?" he asked as he walked off, needing to find more rope if Naruto was going to be this restless.

Luckily he'd gotten an extra bit of it in case he needed it. He tugged it up and walked back over, grabbing at the flailing limbs so he could tie them down to the legs of the chair. "I need to know you do too."

Of course he did. Shinjo could do anything to him, loving or horrible, and Naruto could get mad, he could beat the ever living shit out of him, but the bottom line always was this was his brother. Naruto would love him no matter what. It was embedded him, a ten-year-old Shinjo's smile engraved between the walls of his heart.

And right now he hated himself for it. "You're making it hard," he growled, a hiss of air escaping angrily between his clenched teeth.

The rope stung his hands as he pulled it tight around Naruto's ankles; amusement turned his lips up, "Heh…that's what he said…" Shinjo grinned and slipped between the restrained calves. He placed his elbows on either one of brother's knees and grinned down at him. "Nobody said loving family was easy," he said.

He drug his hand down Naruto's thigh and paused right before the junction at his hip before retracing its path. "Hmm, what to do with you first," he mused aloud, having not actually planned this part out.

"Shinjo," Naruto grit, his face reddening in a mixture of shame and anger as his brother's hand slid over his jeans, still managing to set his skin on fire. "Don't," he warned quietly.

"There's not really a do or do not here," Shinjo replied with an easy grin. "It's really a choice of what." He chuckled and teased his nail down the inner seam of Naruto's jeans. His eyes lidded as he focused on lightly teasing his brother through the cloth, finger curling and pressing a little harder. "Maybe I should toy with you this way, you seem to like it," he said, snickering cheekily.

"I don't fucking like it!" Naruto slammed his head against the floor, breathing harsh and heavy. He felt so fucking stupid, still struggling against his bindings - he was sure his wrists were bleeding by now. His back arched of its own accord when he felt a second palm press into his other thigh, the blindfold magnifying each and every touch. "Of course I'm gonna get..." he slammed his head again and cursed loudly, jerking his legs against the ropes. "Fucking...if you're _touching _me!"

"But I'm your brother, flesh and blood. Doesn't that mean something? Would you let just any family member molest you like this?" Shinjo asked, squeezing the heated skin between his fingers. He chuckled brightly, "You're sick."

Another squeeze and he withdrew himself, walking around the other man until he could kneel beside him. "Have you always felt this way about me, Naruto?" he asked and gripped his brother by the chin, holding his face in place.

"What the fuck?" Naruto tried to wrench his head out of the fingers, but that only earned him a firmer and more painful grip, the blindfold slipping off again. "You're the sick one!" he countered, glaring at Shinjo. "Fucking licking my face and putting this shit over my eyes, you're the one who probably had family members touching you!"

He said it in anger, but the thought of Shinjo in that scenario made Naruto's stomach drop in the most horrifying way. He almost wished he could reach out and stuff the words back down his throat, if he wasn't so fucking pissed.

Shinjo's jaw tightened visibly, eyes narrowing. He growled loudly and pulled back his fist before burying it in Naruto's cheek. "Fuck you! Sitting your dumbass over in your happy little home with your stupid, white picket fence! Mommy and daddy fawning over their adorable little boy," he growled and punched the other man again.

It had always felt unfair that he had gotten the single mom, the one who couldn't pick a good boyfriend for shit. He knew Naruto was in a good home, had hoped he was, but if it had only made the little shit a spoiled brat…

Naruto felt blood dribble from the corner of his lips. He licked it up, cheek throbbing in rightly earned pain as his anger simmered down a bit, the swell of guilt ballooning in his chest. "Shinjo…I'm sorry," he murmured.

"You're fucking not. Don't give me that bullshit," Shinjo growled in return, stilling his hand from punching Naruto again. Instead, he brought both down, wrapping them firmly around his brother's neck while his head upturned with a sneer. "But I can make you sorry." He snickered and rubbed at the bump of Naruto's trachea beneath his thumbs.

For a moment, Naruto did nothing. He simply breathed with the taste of blood in his mouth and the feel of Shinjo's fingers skimming over his throat in a gentle threat.

A memory flashed across his mind, unbidden, of themselves at eight. Naruto had broken their mother's favorite vase, throwing a Superball around the house, and as he'd scrambled for the shards, one of them had sliced into his knee.

Shinjo was there in a heartbeat, placing a band-aid over his brother's cut as Naruto's lip quivered in his attempt not to cry. Shinjo laughed, "Stupid, I'm always gonna be here to clean up your mess."

And now here they were lying in their own mess, literally at each other's throats.

Naruto was filled with so much emotion he wasn't even aware of the way his lips tilted into a small grin. "If that's what makes you feel better," he rasped.

A small hiss escaped Shinjo's lips. Naruto wasn't supposed to be that okay with this. He was supposed to thrash, fight, cuss, struggle. He inhaled deeply again and tightened his grip, glowering down into the blue eyes that were way too calm given the situation.

"Playing saint isn't gonna get you out of this," he growled in a venomous voice.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered as he searched his brother's face, his lips parting to say more. But seeming to think better of it, he closed them, smiling up at Shinjo as he tilted his head slightly and lifted one shoulder in a small shrug.

Rage seethed through Shinjo's form and his hands tightened instinctively around Naruto's neck. He growled loudly and squeezed even more. The indifference was angering him more than if his brother had lashed back, had spit in his face.

Thinking about it just caused another wave of anger to surge through him and he held Naruto's neck with one hand while the other drew back before punching him again…then again, each punch increasing in speed and the power put behind it.

They weren't going to be twins anymore the longer this was kept up.

Naruto heard his blood spatter across the floor, the blue slits of his eyes seeing the repeated flash of Shinjo's knuckles wet and shiny with it as it gushed in a warm run out of his nose.

He had to bite his tongue to keep back curses and gasps of pain each time that fist slammed into his face, twisting his skin and making his skull rattle in his head. Naruto felt sick with guilt, unknowing for so many years what his brother had been going through while Naruto drowned himself in his friends and adopted family to try and forget him.

Pain blooming across every inch of flesh, he let Shinjo unleash his rage, it was much easier for him to deal with a sibling beating to the face than to have his brother touching in him in all the ways a brother shouldn't.

Eventually the strikes slowed. Shinjo panted lightly and let the last punch trickle out into just shoving his palm against Naruto's face. "Fuck…" he hissed. Though it had been unintentional, he didn't regret a single drop of the blood now fanned out over the floor, coating his brother's face.

He drew out a slow breath and leaned more on the hand pressed down on the injured flesh. There were no real words he could put to anything he was feeling right now so he settled for remaining silent. His eyes traced the contours of Naruto's face continuously as a glower settled on his own.

The pressure of Shinjo's weight made Naruto's world swim, in addition to the pain still pulsing viciously through his head. He licked his lips and coughed, unsurprised at the metallic taste that welled up in his mouth.

His brother's hand kept him from turning his head but Naruto's eyes slid to their corners to grasp at Shinjo's. "I'm sorry," he repeated, the words like sandpaper as they scraped up his throat, outlined in the crunch of dead leaves as they left his mouth. He coughed again and cursed softly, knowing that this wouldn't fix anything but hoping it had at least made his brother feel like he'd taken a little bit of the consolation he deserved.

Naruto moaned quietly and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain, blinking them back open so they could loll and settle on the small puddle of his blood by his head. He snorted a soft chuckle and forced his voice up, "I made a mess."

Shinjo's eyes slid from Naruto's face to where the other man's eyes were looking. The urge to snicker coiled its way up his throat, unbidden. "Not surprising," he said simply, choosing not to reply to the first words issued by his brother's mouth. There was no way he was truly sorry just yet. Shinjo had no doubt that if he released Naruto, he'd just be second again.

He'd have to rectify the hierarchy in his brother's mind.

His other hand came up, thumb running along Naruto's chin and picking up some of the blood there. He brought it to his own lips and licked at it experimentally. Finding the taste to be exquisite, he let his eyes flutter closed and groaned quietly as he took the whole digit in between his lips. The hand pressed on Naruto's face lessened its pressure and smoothed over his cheek, pulling the blindfold up higher and buried in his hair.

Naruto's heart, which had been settling comfortably, now picked up speed again, pumping furiously against his chest in warning.

He could picture his own blood smearing in his hair as Shinjo's fingers tangled themselves through it. Every now and then his vision would blur out before he snapped himself back into focus, on the verge of passing out and still strapped down to this fucking chair, Naruto could do nothing but set his sore jaw and wait to see what his brother would do next.

Finally pulling the thumb from his lips, Shinjo grinned down at his brother before he started to shift. He lifted a leg and crawled over Naruto, settling his calves on either side of his shoulders, ass lowering comfortably on his chest. "Our time apart," he started while his hands guided the blood-caked face towards him. "Made me realize something though." He hummed and ran both thumbs over Naruto's cheeks gently.

Naruto hissed at the stroke of thumbs over his tender face, gentle as they were it didn't negate the fact that there was definitely an angry purple bruise swelling over his cheek.

The eye contact between them weighed down heavily on him, the tired stare of his own narrowed ones in contrast to the happy little inverted 'U's' of Shinjo's. He exhaled deeply through his nose and drug his tongue over bloody chapped lips. "What's that," he murmured.

A grin slanted Shinjo's lips. "I want you," he said, then leaned down to repeat it against Naruto's lips. "No matter if you abandon me, forget me, ignore me…I want you and I'll always want you." The grip he had on his brother's face stiffened, making sure he couldn't thrash away when he pressed his lips down. He groaned and peeked his tongue out to wipe away some of the blood that had collected at the corner of Naruto's mouth. "Badly."

******TBC...**

* * *

hurrdurr WHAT A GOOD PLACE TO END IT :'D

didn't realize it til i re-read \D  
lol Naruto is such a fucking martyr, little faggot B)

btw this has no plot :U  
THE GRAND MASTER PLAN IS:  
(1) Stalk  
(2) Kidnap  
(3) Sexytimes

MAYBE OTHER THINGS WILL HAPPEN -SHRRUUGGG- 8') I'm enjoying it |'D

I'M REALLY SORRY FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE WATCHING ME FOR SASUKE AND NARUTO LOLOLOL I JUST...OH SHINJO, I WISH I COULD QUIT YOU ;A; he's more fun to write Naruto with than Sasuke lmaoohgod orz  
I'm sure it's just a phase  
it'll pass soon  
maybe  
/sob

**~dark & Skully**


End file.
